


more than anything else

by fluffysmuty



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmuty/pseuds/fluffysmuty
Summary: "It's just... for a while now whenever i'm with you i feel... something so lovely. You make me feel so happy and there are so many things about you that i like so much. I feel so happy with you and... ugh. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and i don't expect you to feel the same. But i've liked you for a while."Mark falls for a boy with a beautiful laugh





	more than anything else

The first time they talked was during a party Mark didn't want to be in.

Neither of them had spoken to the other before. They had seen eachother on some ocassions and they had exchanged glances many times. Sometimes they smiled shyly to eachother from the other side of the hallway, but they never talked.

Mark really didn't knew much about Choi Youngjae. He knew that they had many friends in common and that these friends thought of him as someone nice that they liked to have around, but aside from that, the boy was a mystery to him.

So when the guy who everyone liked to have as a friend, the one who could light up the room just by being there decided to sit next to him, he felt more than a little surprised.

In that room filled with people that were definitely much more fun, Youngjae decided that the best person to sit next to was shy and introverted Mark. Confusing, to say the least.

He was even more surprised when Youngjae turned to him with one of those beautiful smiles that made him so distinguishable.

''You're Mark, right?''he asked, raising his voice to be heard despite all the noise.

Mark nodded, unsure about how to act in front of the other. He was never good when it came to social skills.

''You don't talk much''he pointed out ''So you're shy?''

Mark shrugged.

''I guess'' he replied ''I just don't like parties''

''Ah'' Youngjae nodded simpathetically ''I get it. I'm not a big fan of them either''

Mark raised an eyebrow.

''Why is that?''

''I don't know. I like going out and all of that, but this feels too... intense? Does that even make sense?''

''Yes, it makes sense''he said with a smile. He knew how he felt.

And now that he thought about it, Youngjae not liking parties was something really easy to understand. Actually, it was almost obvious. After all, someone that innocent and, if he was being sincere, adorable felt really out of place in a room where everything smelled like sex and alcohol.

Youngjae was the anithesis of all that.

''You know, i didn't want to be here'' Mark confessed ''I just came because i'm friend's with Bambam, and you know, it is his birthday. I didn't have much of a choice''

''Well, it isn't that i don't want to be here, but it's not like i enjoy it either'' Youngjae explained. ''Hey, can i stay with you? Jackson said he would be with me the whole night, but now i can't find him anywhere. You know Jackson, right?''

Mark nodded. He did know Jackson and he also knew the reason Youngjae couldn't find him. Just a few minutes ago, he had seen him kissing intensely with a certain birthday boy. But of course, Youngjae didn't need to know that, so he decided to skip that bit of information.

''Yes, you can stay with me. I could use some company after all.’’

''Thank you!'' Youngjae smiled thankfully and laughed softly.

It was the first time he heard that laugh. Mark decided he liked it.

The rest of the night they spent it in their own little world. It was like noone else but them existed. Mark wished they could stay like that forever.

The first time they talked was also the day Mark realized that not all parties were terrible. Some had really cute guys whose laughs were more beautiful than any melody.

*  
The first time Youngjae invited him to his house was probably one of the best days in Mark's life.

After that party that really wasn't that bad, both decided to keep in touch. Sometimes they went out together and they talked about anything, it didn't matter what it was, everything was a good conversation topic for those two.

So when the younger one asked him to stay a night with him to study, he of course accepted.

As soon as they entered the boy's home, they were received by a little ball of white fur that ran towards them excitedly

''Coco!'' exclaimed Youngjae with excitement, taking that adorable creature in his arms as if it was a baby. ''How's my beautiful girl?''

Mark's eyes lit up. He loved dogs, and Youngjae having one was a more than nice surprise.

''I didn't knew you had pets'' he said getting closer to the little dog, trying to hide the softness in his voice.

''Her name is Coco!'' exclaimed the other, like a proud parent talking about his child.

''She's really pretty''

''You want to carry her?''

The oldest one nodded without doubt, allowing his friend to pass the dog to him to hold her in his arms.

They both went to Youngjae's room. Mark threw his stuff on a chair to let himself fall on top of the bed, still with the animal on his arms, as the youngest of the two took out his notebooks and started reading what he wrote in them, trying to memorize the topics seen in previous classes.

A couple of hours went by, and finally Youngjae sighed tiredly, setting the book next to him carefully.

''I think we studied enough, didn't we?'' he said to the other.

But Mark could only smile shyly and look away. Truthfully he hadn't done anything but play with the friendly pet of his friend. But who could blame him? Animals were his only weakness.

Youngjae laughed upon realizing this.

''I see you liked Coco'' he said smiling ''Looks like she likes you too''

''I'm sorry for not doing anything'' he apologized embarrassed, but the other one only smiled calmly.

''It doesn't matter. Either way your grades are almost perfect''he said petting the dog's head. ''And you gave me company''

Mark smiled. He didn't mind keeping him company. Getting to have him on his side already seemed a precious thing. It was then he realized how much he liked having Youngjae in his life, even if it was just to accompany him while he studied for a test.

The first time Mark visited Youngjae's house he decided that next to him he felt happy, and that he wouldn't let go of that ray of sun that could light up his days.

*  
The first time Youngjae held Mark's hand, the latter's heart stopped.

It was during one of the many times they were sitting in Youngjae's room, who was laughing in that way Mark liked so much. Youngjae was talking about what he did that day in a cheerful tone that Mark learned to associate with him.

He listened with attention to the story, staring at him with pure endearment, when he felt a hand upon his own. His face got redder as he saw their fingers lace.

''Your hand...'' he said.

''What about it?'' he asked confused, but he soon realized what the other meant ''Oh, that. Does it bother you?''

Mark thought about his answer. No, it actually didn't bother him. In some strange way, Youngjae's hand holding his own so tenderly felt right. That show of affection, as simple as it was subtle, caused Mark's interior to burn in a beautiful way

He decided he liked having Youngjae holding his hand.

''No, it doesn't bother me''he answered.

Youngjae only smiled, continuing his talk as excitedly as ever.

In a shy and almost imperceptible way, Mark gave Youngjae's hand a soft squeeze.

*  
It isn't hard to assume that the first time Mark questioned his heterosexuality that he had been so sure of, it was because of Youngjae and his pretty smile.

Mark was amazed at how comfortable he felt next to him. It was as if his problems and worries didn't exist next to Youngjae. Just a smile could light up the darkest of his days. Youngjae was like a sun that gave light to Mark's days and filled him with warmth.

A yet, none of them were aware of this. Youngjae because he couldn't imagine what his charms could cause on others and Mark because he simply wasn't good at reading his own emotions.

But Mark had started to notice those little signs. He started to notice how his heart would race when Youngjae looked at him with those happy and innocent eyes, he noticed how once their hands would find eachother, he didn't want to let go. It was starting to seem obvious to Mark that he loved him as more than just a friend.

At first he tried to think what he felt for Youngjae was like what some felt for their siblings. He was an only child, and maybe his new friend could provide him with that bond he lacked as a child.

But it's not normal wanting to kiss your brother until you run out of air, or that thoughts of him can keep you awake the whole night, so the lie didn't last for long.

After nights crying helplessly because of feeling so confused, and after days questioning his entire identity, Mark came to the conclusion that yes, he liked boys. He liked Youngjae.

*  
Mark never imagined the first time he confessed to someone it would be with a boy. He didn't imagine either this boy would be the friendly and cheerful Youngjae, who he didn't even talked to until a few months ago.

Mark had received the shy confessions of some girls, so he had an idea about how it all worked. Actually doing it though, was a lot harder.

He was nervous. His legs were shaking and he couldn't help biting his lip because of the anxiety he felt.

He had made his desition. He was going to tell him how he felt. He wasn't expecting to be requited, but he felt as if he had to be honest with him. Mark didn't felt capable of hiding something like this from him.

That day Mark invited him to his house, and to his fortune, he agreed.

They weren't doing anything they didn't usually did. They were talking like they always did. However Mark could feel his heart racing. He considered stopping there and pretend that was just like any other of Youngjae's visits. But finally, he armed himself with courage, and looked at the other with a serious look.

"What is it?" he asked, alerted because of the unusual expression on his friend's face.

Mark gulpped. He had planned carefully what he was going to say, but in that moment he couldn't articulate any words.

"It's just... ah... i want to tell you something"he replied nervously.

Youngjae stared at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"What is it?"

Mark looked away, his heart was racing and his cheeks were blushing. He bit his lip anxiously and began talking.

"It's just... for a while now whenever i'm with you i feel... something so lovely. You make me feel so happy and there are so many things about you that i like so much. I feel so happy with you and... ugh. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and i don't expect you to feel the same. But i've liked you for a while."

Mark looked up to observe Youngjae's reaction. A feeling of guilt invaded his chest when he saw that tender face wet with tears.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel like this! Ah... i..."

Younjae just laughed and grabbed the other's hand.

"I like you too, Mark" he replied "For a while now. I... thought you only saw me as a friend.''

Mark looked at him with surprise, praying in his interior that it wasn't just some cruel joke.

"R-really?"

Youngjae nodded, still with tears in his eyes.

Mark couldn't resist and threw himself at the other, hugging him tightly, causing both of them to fall on top of the bed they were sitting on.

Youngjae laughed.

"So we're boyfriends?"he asked

"Yes" Mark exclaimed "I mean... if you want to."

Youngjae laughed again.

"Of course i want to."

*  
First time Mark kissed a boy was one of the sweetest moments in his life.

Mark had kissed before. He had girlfriends in the past and knew how to do it.

But sweet and innocent Youngjae didn't had the slightest of experience.

When he confessed this with a blushing face while biting his lips shyly, Mark couldn't hide the smile forming on his face because, god, his boyfriend was so precious.

"D-don't laugh"he exclaimed embarrassed.

Mark shook his head, still smiling.

"How am i not going to if you're so cute?"

With a naughty spark in his eyes, Mark got his face closer to the other's, who's cheeks got darker than they already were.

"May i?"he asked.

Youngjae nodded shyly.

Mark smiled and joined their lips together.

Youngjae's lips tasted a little bit like lollipops, he thought.

When they pulled away, the blushing boy hid his face on his partner's chest, who just laughed with endearment.  
His boyfriend really was cute.

*  
Mark bit his lip and looked down, in an useless attempt for the younger one to not see the blush that invaded his cheeks in that moment.

''Are you nervous?'' asked Youngjae, holding his partner's hand.

Mark looked up and nodded softly.

''A little bit'' he admitted ''And you?''

''Me too'' he replied with a shy smile ''It's just that i've never done this...''

''Me neither'' Mark said kissing the younger boy's cheeks ''But i'll be careful. I promise''

‘’I know. I trust you’’ he said putting his arms arms around his partner’s neck to then pull their lips in a sweet kiss.

Mark corresponded willingly. Youngjae's lips were soft and felt so tender against his. He let his hand slide to the boy's waist, appreciating the curves in his body. Gently he pushed him against the bed and carefully tucked a hand under his shirt, stealing a surprised moan.

''Mark ...'' Youngjae whispered, separating their mouths just a few centimeters.

''Relax ...''he said, as he began to remove the boy's shirt carefully and placed it next to them.

He began to observe the naked torso of the other, stroking with his hands the soft skin of this one. He kissed with adoration the boy's chest, who released small gasps and sighs at the contact.

"You look beautiful," he said, lowering his hands to Youngjae's pants to unbutton and remove them, leaving him in just his underwear.

Mark started undressing himself, causing Youngjae to look away embarrassed. Mark smiled when he noticed this, and brought a hand to the boy's face to caress him.

''Look at me'' he asked ''I want to see your face''

With his face flushed, Youngjae agreed and gave a timid glance to the other's body, who was now completely naked.

The older boy smiled reassuringly as he stripped the other of the last piece of clothing that covered him.

Youngjae swallowed and covered his face with his hands. It was shameful to be so exposed in front of his boyfriend, who looked at him with adoration and desire.

Mark reached out and took a small bottle of lube from the table by the bed.

''S-since when do you have that?''

''Since you told me you wanted to do this''

Mark took some of the substance in the container and covered his fingers with it. He brought his hand to other's entrance, who opened his legs shyly.

''Is it going to hurt?'' Youngjae asked, biting his lip.

''Maybe a little. But i'll be careful so it feels good, okay?''he answered ''Can i start?''

Youngjae nodded.

Gently, Mark introduced a first finger into the boy's entrance, who let out a heavy sigh.

''How does it feel?''

''A l-little weird''

''Does it hurt?''

''N-no''

Mark moved his finger softly for a few more seconds, to then introduce a second one, causing Youngjae to moan at the new intruder.

Mark increased the pace of his fingers, moving them as if they were scissors and simulating small thrusts. By the time he put the third finger in, the desperate moans of the younger one were already driving him crazy.

After a couple more minutes, Youngjae whispered:

''I think i'm ready.''

''Are you sure?''

Youngjae nodded.

Mark bit his lip and settled between his partner's legs, lining his erect member with the entrance of the other.

Slowly and carefully he began to enter the other, who let out a loud moan at this.

Mark's breathing was agitated. Youngjae's interior tightened in a way that Mark could only describe as perfect. He felt better than he could have imagined.

''Y-you can move''

Mark obeyed. He had a huge desire to move quickly and thrust him hard, but he knew he could hurt him. He would have to hold back. He did not mean to harm him.

Youngjae moaned and gasped under the older one, who came over to kiss his neck. He had never seen him like this, blushing and with a look of pleasure on his face as he let out such lovely moans. Like most of Youngjae's facets, he also liked this one a lot.

''F-faster, ah!''

Mark obeyed again and increased the pace and strength of his thrusts. His boyfriend's moans and gasps grew louder and louder and louder until they became screams.

Youngjae finally came, letting out a last shout of pleasure.

Mark was already close, and his thrusts became increasingly erratic. Putting his lips close to the boy's ear, he whispered:

''You're perfect''

With one last thrust, Mark came inside his partner. Releasing a sigh, he got out of the boy and leaned on his side.

''You're okay?''

Youngjae nodded softly and pressed his body against the older one's.

''But i'm sleepy now...''

Mark putted his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

''Rest, little sun''

Youngjae smiled tiredly.

''I love you, Mark''

''I love you too, Youngjae''he said, caressing the other's cheeks ''More than anything else''

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, MarkJae is so underrated, so here's my contribution.


End file.
